


Lost

by GothicDeetz



Series: Lost [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Afterlife, Bonding, Dead People, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Missing Persons, Mother Figures, Multi, Novel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Whilst Charles and Delia are away on vacation, Lydia, Adam and Barbara get pulled into the Netherworld and wind up lost in its depths.Will they ever find a way back to the living world or will they be stuck in the Netherworld for the rest of eternity.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Lost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715290
Kudos: 5





	Lost

Lydia lay on her back on her bed, the exhaustion from her last trip to the Netherworld to bring her dead mom back to the living world washing over her. Not only did her dead mom not want to come back with her and her family, she also promised them that she would visit them anytime she wanted to, with her next visit planned for a week from now.

Lydia let out a soft groan, rolling over onto her side and glancing sadly over towards her closet door. She...missed having her dead mom around the house. Even if it was only for a few moments before Juno came back and dragged her back into the Netherworld.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door and she focused her attention solely on it. “Who is it?” She shouted.

“It’s Barbara!” her ghost mother shouted from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure!” Lydia shouted back.

Barbara slowly entered the room, sitting herself down next to Lydia on the latter’s bed. Lydia sat up, resting her head into her ghost mother’s transparent chest and beginning to sniffle quietly.

“Lydia? Is everything okay?” The tone that was present in Barbara’s voice was worried for her daughter figure.

“Everything’s fine, Barb,” came Lydia’s response.

“You don’t sound like everything’s fine though. Is this about you missing your dead mom?”

Lydia looked up. “How did you know?”

“Lucky guess?” Barbara spoke.

Another knock sounded on Lydia’s bedroom door and both she and Barbara turned their attention onto it. “Who is it?” Lydia called out.

“It’s us, Charles and Delia,” Lydia’s dad and stepmom shouted in unison from the other side of Lydia’s bedroom door. “We were planning on going on vacation. Adam and Barbara will take care of you whilst we’re gone,” Charles added.

“They’re ghosts dad!” Lydia said with a slight soft chuckle. “They’re stuck here.”

“Right right, they’re ghosts. I forgot,” Charles laughed as he corrected himself. Lydia couldn’t see it but Charles face palmed at his own stupidity. “Anyway, we’ll see you guys again in a couple weeks. Bye!” And with that, Charles and Delia turned and headed back downstairs.

“Bye!” Barbara called out.

“Bye dad! Bye stepmother!” Lydia shouted.


End file.
